All of the Words
by Ashleigh Ryan
Summary: ONE SHOT: Darien and Serena have been best friends since childhood. Sixteen years later, Darien comes to Serena with a revelation. Will it be too late? Will they ever be together?


**Hello everyone, this is my first posted fanfic. I'm doing this as a test run for a bigger project. All comments would be welcome, good or bad. I was having horrible writers block so I decided to just write the scene that was on my mind at the time, and it just happened to be the end of my story. This is a one-shot. I own nothing but this plotline, all characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Synopsis:**

**Darien and Serena met in grammar school and became best friends. Sixteen years later, Darien confronts Serena with a revelation, but is it too late? Will they ever be together?**

* * *

"Serena, please don't do this."

My breath caught as I heard the one voice that has haunted my dreams for the last three years. It was then that I realized that I loved this man. It was three years later that I realized he would never love me back.

"Serena I'm not leaving until I make you see reason" he continued. My eyes clashed with his in the reflection of the mirror in front of me. His eyes are still the deepest blue I've ever seen. I sighed.

"What do you want Darien?" I ask, thankful my voice didn't betray my true feelings. His eyes hold the only emotion I've never seen firsthand, but always hoped to see. Love.

"Why are you doing this?" He questions my judgment.

I stare at him incredulously. I've taken so much from this man. I refuse to take this. "Are you seriously asking me that on my wedding day!?"

His eyes, which usually harden when I take a defensive tone with him, surprisingly soften at me for the first time in my life. "Serena," he starts hesitantly while running a hand through his ebony locks. He looks at me again, somehow finding his courage. "I don't know how to say this, I've never been good at this sort of thing…" but I'm in no mood to let him finish. Whirling around from the mirror in front of me I unleash my anger at him for the first time in my life.

"How dare you…" His eyes widen at me. I tend to forget he's never seen this side of me before. I've always been the best friend, pal, buddy, who's constantly gives and all he's ever done is take.

"How dare you" I begin again, "who do you think you are that you can come in here, ON MY WEDDING DAY, and then presume to try and tell me something that implies it will change the rest of my li-" I was cut off as he strode across the room to me, his lips capturing mine in one swift motion. Needless to say I was shocked. I've never seen this side of Darien, apparently today is a day for "firsts". We stood like that for seconds, minutes, hours, who knows, all I know is that time finally stood still for me. When he finally pulled away, he searched my eyes for approval. Seeing my confusion, he said the one thing to weaken my resolve.

"I love you".

My world shattered right then and there. I've dreamt of this moment since the day we met, and now that it was finally happening, I couldn't have it. I backed away from him, as a look of confusion and hurt crossed his beautiful features. I'd always done everything in my power to protect him from harm and heartache; however I succeeded in my own. This was the one man in my life I've always loved. Through our triumphs and losses, through everyone of his girlfriends, and more, I waited for him. He's always been the one for me, but I was not to be the one for him, and when he finally realizes his true feelings, it's too late. I've already promised my life to another. He's too late.

"I'm sorry Darien, I'm already married" I finish as I held my left hand up for him to see the diamonds that adorned my finger. A look of shock replaced his confused look, as he sunk into the chaise in the room.

"Darien, "I started, getting worried about him, "Are you going to be alright?" His face became deathly pale as his eyes looked to mine. They no longer held the shine of hope they did twenty seconds ago, but was now replaced with sorrow. He gave a defeated smile at my inquiry, and my heart broke again.

"Yeah Serena, I'm so happy for you. I hope you will finally be happy, you deserve all the happiness in the world" he replied as he rose from the chaise and made his way to the door. Is this how I wanted our friendship to end? Did I make a mistake by marrying Andrew? Andrew. He was the innocent party here. If I left Andrew for Darien, he would be heartbroken, but if I let Darien leave now, I knew I would regret it for the rest of my life.

"Darien" I called to him before he disappeared from my life forever. He turned to look at me, hope shining in his eyes. My heart sunk. Clearing my voice, I said the only thing I could.

"I've always loved you. Since the day I met you, those sixteen years ago on the playground. I always thought we would be together eventually, and maybe someday we will. But I can't do this to Andrew. He doesn't deserve to pay for our mistakes." I walk over to him, as I take the necklace I'm wearing off. I place the chain in his hands and reach up to embrace him one last time. His arms wrap around me, clinging to me as if he lets go I'll disappear. In a way I will.

"Take this" I say into his ear as he continues to hold me. "This is the first locket you gave me, did you recognize it?" I feel his head bob up and down as a sign of acknowledgement. I feel the tears choking me up and I realize our time is almost over. My arms wrap tighter around him as the tears start to fall.

"It should've been you today" I whisper as I give one last embrace. I pull away unable to look at him one last time as I hasten from the bridal suite.

After Serena left the room, Darien stood there in shock that he had lost the one person he ever truly loved. He smiled. Not lost, just postponed.

* * *

It was a breezy fall day when Darien was walking home from the corner store, milk in hand. He seemed to become more and more forgetful as time wore on, which is why he was at the store 8:30 in the morning.

Unlocking his front door, Darien made his way to the refrigerator and paused before opening it to stare at the picture on the front. It was of his late wife Rei. They had forty wonderful years together and two beautiful children before she passed last winter. Rei wasn't "her" he thought to himself guiltily, but he loved Rei, and he felt he gave her a good life. It was after a good deal of grieving for Rei that he finally allowed himself to look for "her". So far he'd had no luck. It's as if she vanished off the face of the earth.

After that fateful summer day, the day she married Andrew Webber, he'd had no contact with her, per her request. Forty-five years later, he was finally able to be with her. He'd never stopped loving her, and knew he never would. It took all the self control he had not to find her before now. He wanted to, on many occasions, but out of respect for her loyalty and devotion, he didn't. He felt if he could bring a piece of the happiness to someone else that she always brought to him, and be as loyal as she was, which was one of her best qualities, then maybe he would finally be worthy enough of her.

Putting away the milk, Darien sat at the kitchen table and began to read the newspaper. Flipping through a couple of pages, he found a piece that caught his eye.

_Mina Webber died Sunday after complications from a long battle with Brain cancer. Survived by husband Andrew Webber._

Darien was shocked. That couldn't be Serena's Andrew! Removing himself from the table, he made his way to the phone. After dialing information, the phone was ringing Andrew Webber's house.

"Hello?"

Darien cleared his throat. "Uh yes, is this Andrew Webber?"

"Who may I ask is calling?"

Darien wasn't sure how to introduce himself. "You may not remember me, but I was friends with your first wife, Serena Talbert?"

Silence.

Darien started again. "Andrew? Are you there?"

"Uh, yes, it's Andrew…who is this?"

"My name is Darien Chiba."

"Oh yes, I remember you," Andrew started, "You and Serena were great friends, inseparable if I remember correctly?"

Darien chuckled. "Yes we were, in our younger days."

"Well Darien, what can I do you for?" Andrew asked.

Darien faltered. How was he supposed to ask Andrew where is ex-wife was without making this awkward? "Well Andrew, I was wondering if you still kept in touch with Serena?"

Silence.

"Andrew?"

"Darien," he started, this time with hesitancy "Serena passed away."

Silence.

"Darien? Are you still there?" Andrew prodded.

He could only think of one thing to ask. "When?"

He heard Andrew sigh. "She passed away right after we got married. The doctors said it was a brain aneurysm and that there was nothing any of us could have done. I'm so sorry Darien, I thought you knew-"Andrew was cut off by a dial tone.

A half an hour later, Darien found himself at the cemetery. After finding the location from the keeper, he made his way up a hill to the highest point of the grounds. The only adornment on the top of the hill was "her" gravestone.

He chuckled to himself. "How ironic Andrew placed you here, where you would be closer to heaven where you always belonged." He knelt in front of the grave, overgrown with wild flowers. A sad smile crossed his face. "I'll have to thank him for placing you in a spot almost as beautiful as you were."

Darien sighed and made himself comfortable. He proceeded to talk to her stone, telling her about his career, how he got married, the beautiful children he had, and even about the beautiful granddaughter he was about to have. It was then that he let the tears fall. "Oh Serena," he sobbed," It's not fair! You were taken so young! You never got the chance to live life, or be loved!" Darien let the sorrow wash over him as he bent over her grave, aching to hold her one last time, to show her that she WAS loved, and sorrowful that he was too stupid to see it until it was too late.

"There wasn't a day where I didn't think about you" he continued "you've always been in my heart, and I've been looking forward to the day when I could give this back to you." He took the chain out of his pocket and smiled at the token.

"You told me you would wait for me to give this back to you on day" he smiled at the memory, as tears continued to roll down his face. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to find you."

Darien opened the locket and placed it open on her grave. Kissing the obelisk, he stood and whispered "You were right Serena. It should've been me." Darien longingly caressed the stone, lingering for a few moments before he walked away. Lying on the ground, below Serena's name was the locket he had given her when they were 10 years old, and inside were a picture of Serena, and of Darien, together like they were always meant to be.

* * *

**The song that inspired this was "All of the Words" by Kutlass. Feedback is highly appreciated, good or bad. I'm looking to grow as a writer and need all the feedback I can get. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks,**

**~A**


End file.
